


Bad Deed Unpunished Invites Grief

by darthcookie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Gen, Original Character - Freeform, Overdose, Torture, Walter Skinner-mentioned, a righteous man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthcookie/pseuds/darthcookie
Summary: What if Adam really wasn't John's biological son but rather a foundling he helped raise with Kate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning ⚠️: this story deals with drug abuse, child abuse, and generally awful things. Proceed with caution.

John watched the short oddly thin man eat his pancakes. He knew that there was something different about this guy but he couldn't figure it out yet. John knew his name, Evan White, knew that he lived on a quiet block, knew that he worked at the same job as an accountant for the last ten years, divorced, two kids, and that every ninety days a child in the three surrounding towns went missing and the only clue left behind was a burn mark on the ground and dead parents.

John knew in his gut that Evan had something to do with the missing kids. He just couldn't figure out what Evan was. He knew Evan wasn't the Yellow Eyed Demon but maybe he was connected to him and John was counting on that. John discreetly watched Evan, thinking to himself, "Today is day ninety, I'm catching this bastard today."

John sat inside of Baby and waited outside of Evan's house. He looked at his watch, "Fuck, it's almost midnight and this asshole hasn't even gotten off of his couch. Did I miss something?" Just then the lights in the living room turned off. John waited to see if Evan left but after a hour nothing happened. John had enough of waiting. He grabbed his gun, his knife and silently walked to the quiet house. 

He crept around back and was met with silence. He picked the lock to the back door and inched his way in. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Just a normal kitchen like you'd see in a magazine. John was about to check out the living room when he noticed a light coming out from under a door which could only lead to a basement. 

"Fuck," John thought to himself. He hated basements since he was a kid. Basements meant tornados and monsters hiding in the darkness ready to grab you at anytime. He took a deep breath, gripped his gun tighter, and quietly opened the door. 

Creatures and things that go bump in the night have one job, to either eat people or steal their souls. Some know your heart's true desire so they make deals to give it to you and all they ask is for the most precious and powerful thing you'd ever own, your soul. Everyone knows what happens when they are faced with nightmares creatures because most of the time supernatural creatures look exactly like what they are. 

Except for humans. Humans can hide themselves in so many ways. It's almost a cliche when the quiet neighborhood next door turns out to be a serial killer hiding dead bodies in his garden. They hide behind smiles, jobs, kids, mini-vans, and church meetings. John himself knew he hid behind so many things. Hid his soul crushing sadness behind a bottle, hid his fear of loosing his children by make his son Dean parent his brother Sam, and hid his rage for Mary not telling him about her true life as a hunter behind a his memories of only the good times they lived. Knowing that people hid themselves did not soften the blow of what he walked in on in that basement. 

A baby boy, no older than three months, hung from a rope attached to the ceiling by his feet. He was eerily quit, asleep but not in a normal way. John was positive the baby was drugged. A naked man with a black face mask which had zippers over the eyes and mouth stood behind the baby. He stared at John for a moment when they both heard a moan come from the corner. John quickly glanced over to see a woman curled up on a tiny bed. Foam bubbled from her mouth. John noticed a needle sticking out of her arm. John looked back at the masked man to find him smiling at him. John held onto his gun tighter. 

"I'll stab this baby faster then you can shoot me."

"I doubt that."

The woman coughed and moaned out again. More foam spilled from her mouth. The masked man shook his head, "That wretched piece of shit will die soon. Hot shots are the best shots. She traded her baby for twenty dollars worth of heroin. So surprised this little one wasn't born addicted. She was so giddy to take her payment and to administer the NyQuil to knock out her own child knowing what I was going to do to him. Well, not everything I was going to do," he said while tracing his index finger across the baby's chest. John sneered. 

"What are you?" John asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What kind of monster are you?"

"Human? That's the question you ask me? What else would I be?"

The woman moaned one last time then stopped breathing. The masked man let out a chuckle, "Finally. Now, let's get on..."

He never finished his sentence. John shot him dead center in the chest then one shot to the forehead when the masked man stumbled back. John ran to the baby and unstrapped him, "Oh god, please let him be alive." John checked the baby's pulse. He was alive. John frantically looked around and found what he was looking, a diaper bag. He ran over and grabbed it, pulling out a diaper, a onsise, and a receiving blanket. He quickly dressed the baby then placed him next to his chest to warm him up, covering him with the blanket. He then went to check on the woman. She was dead. John could see old track marks running up and down her arms. One in particular was nightmarish in every way possible. It was the size of dime, an open wound turning black in color. He looked around for her purse, finding it behind her. He found her wallet and put it into the diaper bag. He went over to the masked man, unzipped the mask and pulled it off. It was Evan White. Then John really looked around. 

Polaroids of the missing children were taped to the wall, along with a hundred other photos of children. Under the photos was a bookcase filled with VHS tapes with labels that had names and dates. "Fuck", John said to himself, turning around to look for a camcorder, finding none.   
"Fuck fuck fuck, it has to be here." John flipped the light switch next to the pictures of the children and looked around in the the dark. It took a second for John to realize that the mirror mounted to the wall was a two way mirror, the outline of camcorder rested behind it, red light blinking. John covered up the baby as he broke the mirror, grabbed the camcorder and shoved it in the diaper bag too. John quickly wiped down everything he knew he touched, picked up the diaper bag and made his way upstairs and out the door. 

John gingerly laid the the baby down on the front seat of Baby then threw the diaper bag into the back seat. He drove away with one hand resting on the baby to make sure it was breathing. After a hour, John pulled over into a supermarket parking lot and turned the car off. He picked up the baby and scooted over to the passenger side, "Hey, buddy, wanna wake up now? Come on, little guy, open your eyes." John placed him against his shoulder and patted the baby's back lightly. "Come on, one little cry, that's all I'm asking for. You can do it." He finally felt the baby stir so John brought him forward to get a good look at him. The baby slowly opened his eyes and then sneezed. John smiled, "Well look at you and your blue eyes. You're a cute little thing." Just then the baby let out a piercing cry. John flinched, "Whoa. I did not expect that. Are you hungry?"

John reached back and grabbed the diaper bag. He found an empty bottle and a can of powdered baby formula. "Well, at least she had formula for you." John put the baby down and opened the can. He let out an exasperated huff, "Are you fucking kidding me!" Instead of formula, John found pills, vials, and assorted drug paraphernalia. The baby whimpered and stopped crying when John yelled out. John looked down at the baby, "Oh, I'm sorry bud." John knew in that moment that the baby had endured things John would never fully know about but could only guess. "Buddy, let's go get you some supplies okay. Now, I'm not going to tell you not to cry because I'm sure those other people made sure you couldn't, but, I'm just asking you to be cool when we're inside the store, okay. Alright bud, let's roll."

John shopped with the baby in his arms. He loaded up on formula, diapers, wipes, bottles and bottled water. Due to the late hour, the supermarket was nearly empty except for the graveyard shift workers restocking the store shelves. John's pager went off with Bobby's code for "the boys are okay". John nodded as he put his pager away. He was glad he had decided to drop his boys off at Bobby's for their Christmas break. Bobby would give them a good Christmas this year. He knew he'd have to call Bobby in the morning to explain why he wasn't going to be back in time for Christmas, or New Years but that hopefully he'd be back by Dean's birthday. Bobby was not going to like it but it wasn't anything he didn't expect. John tried not to have any friends but that crotchety old man grew on him. They had a lot in common, dead wives taken by evil things, loneliness, alcoholism, forced to become hunters, and love for Sam and Dean which kept both of them from drowning in darkness. Bobby was John's only friend and he was forever thankful for him.

John loaded up the car and made the baby a bottle. The baby ate voraciously. John bundled him up safely, started the car, and began to drive. He drove for another two hours. The baby cooed and slept. John finally found what he was on the lookout for, a desolate pay phone. He pulled up to it, got off, rifled through his wallet, pulling out a business card and made a call. 

"Federal Bureau of Investigation, San Francisco Branch, how may I direct your call?" A woman asked

"Extension 1993"

"I'm sorry sir, he's currently out of the office. Can I direct you to another one of our agents?"

"No. Can I leave a message on his answering machine?"

"Yes. I'll transfer you now."

John heard a click then a message, "You've reached the desk of Walter Skinner, leave a message."

"You don't know me but I need to report a dead body. I'm calling you instead of the cops because there's a lot more in that house than just dead bodies and the local cops are not going to be able to handle that. You're probably not even the right guy to call since it happened in Reno and not even California but it is what it is." John left Evan White's address and then hung up. He got back into the car and started driving straight to Plover, Minnesota. 

Along the way he had bought the baby a car seat, a stroller, toys and a ton of new clothes. He had stopped at a cheap motel to sleep, take a shower, call his boys and Bobby, and to clean up the baby. John explained to Bobby what happened with Evan.   
"So what are are your plans for this kid, John?"

"I'm taking him to someone I know that will love him and give him a good life. He's seen so much horror already."

"What documents do you need for him?"

"The regular."

"Alright. Call me when your ready for them."

"I will."

"Hey, before you go, are you going to send your sons anything for Christmas or should I buy it for you, you forgetful bastard?"

"I'll send them out a box tomorrow."

"You know they're really upset, right."

"I know. I promise I'll be there for Dean's birthday."

"You better keep that promise to him."

"I will."

They talked a bit more than John hung up. He slept while the baby slept and once they were both rested he took off again. It took John a full day and a half to reach his destination. He pulled into a space at the small apartment complex, grabbed the diaper bag and the baby and walked up to the apartment. He knocked once and the door opened quickly. A short pretty blonde woman stood in the doorway, "John..."

"Hi, Sweets." He leaned in and kissed her. The baby made a little noise. The woman pulled away, "You really bought a baby?"

"Kate, can I come in? It's cold out here."

"Of course." John came in and placed the diaper bag on the floor. Kate grabbed John's hand. 

"John, where did you get this baby?"

John couldn't hold it in any longer. He handed Kate the baby, walked into her bathroom, locked the door, and cried. The horrors of what he confronted in that basement caught up with him. He'd seen the awful things man could do to one another during the war. He'd seen the nightmare things that evil supernatural beast did to humans, but to actually have to walk into true and utter depravity being committed against a baby was too much. He vomited into the pristine toilet multiple times. It took him a long time to get it together and gather his wits. 

He took a very quick shower, praying that the hot water would wash away the pass couple of days. He was drying off when the bathroom door opened up, "Well, John, your very young friend and I have become acquainted but he's pretty quite so I'm going to need you to tell me about him, okay." She kissed him again then smiled at him as she gingerly touched one of the scars on his chest that she herself had stitched, "The first time I ever touched your body was to stitch this up." She planted a little kiss on it. John bent down and kissed the top of her head. "I'll be out in a second Kate."

"I'm just going to stand here and watch you dry off."

John actually laughed. Kate looked at the baby, "Hear that, little one, I got John to laugh."  
The baby cooed. 

John told Kate a story about finding the baby abandoned in a crack house while he was looking for a bounty he was after. (He had told Kate that he was a bounty hunter.) He explained that he didn't want to take the baby anywhere that would cause it to go to social services because he'd just end up living a life of sorrow. Kate stared at him for a moment then said, "John, you can't just walk away with a baby. It's not a stray cat. Some mother is out there looking for her baby."

"Kate, she abandoned him. Completely alone. When I found him he was filthy. His birth mother is not looking for him."

"John, I can't just take this baby. I'd die if my baby was taken."

"Kate, he was surrounded by broken glass, piss, shit, roaches, and rats in the walls. When I opened up a can of formula to feed him, I found nothing but drugs and drug paraphernalia. He deserves you, Kate, and you deserve him. You deserve a baby to love after what happened."

Kate grew silent, rocking the baby in her arms. After a bit she said, "That was not fair, John."

"I know, but it's true."

"My miscarriage has nothing to do with this."

"It was my baby too, Kate."

"I can't take a baby away from a mother."

"You are the mother he deserves. He is the baby you deserve especially since..."

Kate became agitated, "Since what, John?"

"Since you can't have a baby because of what happened with the miscarriage."

"You asshole."

Kate handed the baby back to John, walked into her bedroom and slammed the door, waking the baby. John consoled him. After awhile Kate came out of her room, "Leave, John."

"His mom is dead."

"What?"

"She's dead. She OD'd. I found her dead."

"Bullshit."

"I'm not lying. I took him because she was dead. I was going to drop him off at a hospital but I just kept driving. I can't prove it to you, but she's dead. I found her dead with a needle in her arm. I thought the baby was dead until I touched him. He was so silent and still. I found NyQuil in his diaper bag so I could only guess that she drugged him. I'm telling you, Kate, she's dead."

Kate sat back down. "John, how am I supposed to believe you when you just lied to me about how you found him?"

"I'm not lying to you this time. He needs you, Kate, and you need him."

John and Kate talked for hours. She finally agreed to take the baby as long as John had very little to do with them after Bobby sent them all the forged paperwork to show that the baby was adopted. Since her contract was up in Plover, John promised to help her move back to Windom after Christmas. 

"Kate, what if he wants to know who his father is?"

"I'll tell him it's you. But, that's only if he ask me. You're not going to be on the birth certificate, are you?"

"No. I can't. But, you can tell him I'm his father."

"Thank you, John."

She kissed him while holding the baby. The baby let out a little burp, spitting up on Kate. John laughed, "Buddy, you sure know how to cock block already."

Kate laughed, "John, come on."

She handed John the baby as she went to clean up. John cleaned up the baby and rocked him. 

"Kate, I need to call my friend with the info about this little guy. Did you decide on a name yet?"

Kate came back into the living room, kissed John again then kissed the top of the baby's head and said, "Adam. Adam Michael Millligan."

John nodded his head as he turned the baby around to look at him, "Well hello there, Adam Michael Milligan. You're going to always be my little Buddy, though." The baby smiled as John left a little kiss on his cheek.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Epilogue

John and Kate sat on her new couch while John fed Adam. Boxes marked "Adam" cluttered the living room. Kate's co-workers in Plover had given her an impromptu baby shower before she moved back to Windom. They also gave her boxes of hand me down clothes, toys, and baby furniture. Kate wasn't going to have to buy anything for awhile, which she was grateful for.

Bobby had come through with the documents. They were immaculate. John had helped Kate move and was planning to leave in a day or two to make sure he was at Bobby's for Dean's birthday. 

Kate turned on the TV to watch the news while John burped the baby, not paying attention to the news. 

"Oh my god, John, have you heard about this?"

"Heard about what?"

"This" she said, pointing to the TV and turning up the volume. 

John looked to the TV to see a picture of Evan White with the words "Dead Child Killing Pedophile Was Part Of Porn Ring." John made sure he showed no emotion. 

"No, what happened?"

"Okay, so someone calls into the FBI and says there's a dead body at this house so the FBI goes to the house and finds not one but two bodies, a man and a woman. The guy is shot but the woman was dead from an overdose given to her by the guy. Turns out, the guy is a child molesting killer. They find like twenty kids ranging from newborn to a year buried in his backyard under his above ground pool."

"What the fuck?" John said, glancing up to see FBI agents coming out the front door of Evan's house. A tall bald man with glass wearing a vest labeled "FBI" looked to be directing people. John wondered if that was Walter Skinner. 

Kate answered, "Right. It gets worse."

"How?"

"So they find all these pictures of missing kids on his wall, like tons of them, and they go back years. Some of those pictures were twenty years old. They also found video tapes. He was making child porn, selling it, and then killing the kids."

"Killing them on tape?"

"That I don't know."

"Where did this happen?"

"In Reno, Nevada. So now, the FBI is hunting down all the people that bought the porn. It's crazy."

"Did the woman kill the guy?"

"They don't know yet. They think she died first. She had enough heroin in her system to kill a horse."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

Adam finally burped. John brought him forward, "Don't worry, son, as long as I'm alive I'll keep all monsters away from you." He kissed Adam's little hands as he smiled at the baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my little story.

**Author's Note:**

> I figure that Michael would still use Adam as a vessel to try to get Dean to say yes since he knew Dean would do anything for family.


End file.
